


Healing Love

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kinky/Squicky Pairings, M/M, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Carmen.Merry and Pippin are captured and taken to Orthanc. And the horror begins.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 6
Collections: Least Expected





	Healing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Feedback: !!Feedback!!  
> Story Notes: The beginning of the story is very hard. You will find extreme cruelty and things you will probably find unpleasant or disturbing - even disgusting. Don't tell me I didn't warn you: you know the risk you take reading this ;)

Two orcs took him to a dark room. He tried to fight but it was in vain. He shouted and kicked but the orcs laughed and made fun of him. They bound his wrists with tough ropes to a pair of rings hanging on the cold wall, with his arms over his head and they also bound his feet without any effort.

"Enjoy your stay," grunted one of the orcs mockingly, and they left.

Merry was alone in that bloodcurling place. It was a tenebrous and humid room in Orthanc, were he and Pippin had been taken by the orcs after being captured in Parth Galen. And Pippin? Where was he? What had they done with him?, thought Merry, feeling even more anguished. He feared for him. Time passed and after some hours the door opened again. Merry thought the orcs had come back but it was Saruman himself the one who appeared. The wizard looked down at him with a contemptuous smile and wicked eyes.

"Look what we've got here! A halfling from the Shire! One of those insignificant small creatures Gandalf likes so much!" he said.

Merry clenched his teeth.

"Where is Pippin? What have you done with him?" he asked. He didn't mind if he was kept prisoner or even killed; the only thing he wanted was Pippin not to be hurt. Saruman laughed gladly.

"This is a good one!" he said "I thought you'd tell me to let you go! But the only thing you care about is the little hobbit! He's so young... His flesh is so tender..."

"Don't dare to hurt him!!" shouted Merry.

Saruman roared with laughter and the sound of it made Merry shiver. Pippin. If only he could embrace him, protect him...!

"Would you like to see your little friend?" asked Saruman, but his voice was cold; he wasn't being merciful "You will, then."

Saruman left and Merry regretted having shown his fear for Pippin. When Saruman told him he would see him it had sounded as a threat. Had they killed him? Merry's eyes filled with tears, thinking his dear Pippin could be dead. He was beginning to despair when Saruman returned, this time with two orcs and an uruk-hai, who was carrying Pippin under his arm as if he was only a small sack of potatoes. Merry sighed when he saw Pippin was alive. He was trying to free himself from the clutches of the hideous creature punching and kicking him but there was nothing he could do against him. Then, after a sign of Saruman, the uruk let him fall to the stone floor.

"Pippin!" Merry called him.

It was then when Pippin saw him. He had been so busy trying to escape that he hadn't seen his cousin tied to the wall.

"Merry!", he exclaimed, running to him.

Suddenly one of the orcs put a sword on Merry's neck.

"Don't move," he ordered looking at Pippin, who stopped "One more step and I'll cut his throat. I'll disembowel him. Is that what you want?"

Pippin shook his head slowly and the orc showed his teeth in what Pippin supposed it was a smile.

"And now go back," said the orc.

Pippin obeyed. His scared eyes couldn't look away from Merry and his heart was beating hard in his chest. He relaxed a little bit when the orc sheathed his sword.

"You'll be a good boy, won't you? Because if not your friend will pay it," said Saruman stroking Pippin's smooth cheek with one finger. The contact revolted him and he turned his head but Saruman grasped his face with one hand and forced the hobbit to look at him "Soon you will discover that there are things you will find much more disgusting than the touch of my hand. He's yours, do with him whatever you want," he said to the orcs and the uruk-hai "But remember: don't kill him. Not for the moment."

Saruman went next to Merry.

"You wanted to see him and here he is. Now you will see everything. You'll witness what we do with those who defy Sauron," said Saruman.

Merry's heart missed a beat. What were they going to do? Then Saruman nodded and Mugrak, one of the orcs, hit Pippin's face, making him fall to the floor. Merry gasped. The other orc, Shargol, took Pippin by his arms and raised him brusquely.

"He's so small... His skin is smooth... We're going to have a very good time with him!" croaked Mugrak.

Pippin struggled in vain. The uruk-hai and the orcs laughed.

"You can't escape, little rat," said Shargol burying his fingers in Pippin's arms. Mugrak tore off Pippin's clothes and soon the young hobbit was naked, trembling with cold and fear.

"Much better," said Mugrak looking at him from head to foot "How cute!"

The orc punched his stomach and Pippin fell to his knees breathless. Merry was horrified. This wasn't happening. It was a nightmare, it wasn't happening, he thought, repeating "no, no, no" without realizing it. Then the orcs began beating Pippin. They hit and kicked brutally all his small body.

"No! Nooooooo!!" shouted Merry, struggling to free himself from the ropes which were immobilizing him "You're going to kill him! Stop hitting him! Please! Saruman, please, tell them to stop!"

Saruman smiled but he didn't say anything. The orcs stopped but Merry saw that the atrocity had just began. Shargol opened his trousers and took out his erect penis.

"Noooooo!! Nooooooo, please!! Not that!!" shouted Merry.

Pippin was still shocked due to the beating and he didn't know why Merry was shouting until he felt Shargol's cock against his buttocks.

"No, no..." he implored.

Shargol pushed into him savagely, ripping his flesh. Pippin cried out with excruciating pain, breaking Merry's heart. Shargol moved violently inside him and blood started to run down his buttocks and his thighs. Finally Shargol came inside Pippin and his sticky liquid mixed with Pippin's blood. Merry was sobbing.

"They will beat him. They will torture him. They will rape him. Continuosly," Saruman told Merry "They will shatter his body and his mind and when he's finished, when he's no more than a ruin, a broken little thing _you_ will kill him."

"No!" retorted Merry "Never!!"

"Think about it. You'll be finishing with his suffering; you'll do him a favour after all."

Saruman left. Shargol tied Pippin with a rope around his neck as if he was an animal and he went out the room with Mugrak and the uruk-hai.

"Pippin! Pippin! Answer me... Oh, Pip, please," begged Merry crying.

But Pippin was half-unconscious, lying on the floor. All his body ached and something was burning inside him; he could feel the blood soaking his buttocks. He heard Merry's voice calling him. His loved voice came from far away... in the distance... but he couldn't answer. He just couldn't.

"I love you, Pip... I love you... I love you..." said Merry.

Pippin blacked out and he couldn't hear Merry's sobs.

* * *

They went back. Merry didn't know if they were the same orcs or others; for him there was no difference between them but there they were. Three orcs this time. One of them grasped Pippin's hair bringing his head up.

"I have something for you, little one," he said.

Pippin's eyes widened in horror.

"No... Please, no!" he pleaded when he saw the orc unbuttoning his trousers.

"Open your mouth," ordered the orc with his shaft in one hand.

Tears began to roll down Pippin's cheeks. Suddenly a lash crossed the smooth skin of his back and he cried out in pain. Then the orc introduced his hard cock into Pippin's mouth. It was enormous for the little hobbit; it reached his throat, suffocating him.

"That's it, little one," said the orc pumping into Pippin's mouth "You like it; I know you like it."

"Leave him alone!" cried Merry "Leave him! Stop hurting him!!"

"Shut up!!" shouted the orc who had the whip in his hand "Shut up or it will be worse for your little friend!"

"Please. Please..." begged Merry with his eyes flooded with tears "Pip... Oh, Pip..."

The second orc took Pippin by his hips and the hobbit moaned in pain and fear. The sound was muffled by the penis of the other orc, still in his mouth. Pippin could hardly breath.

"I'm going to ride you. I've ridden different animals, but never a halfling!" said the orc behind him and then he pierced him.

Pippin thought he was going to faint. The orc's cock was too big for his tight place and the pain was terrible. Then the first orc came in his mouth and his semen spilt down his throat. The orc took out his cock and Pippin retched, vomiting the thick liquid, which stained his chin. He was bleeding again. Something was breaking inside him. The orc was penetrating him to the base of his shaft, thrusting into him brutally, scratching his hips and his flat belly with his nails... and when Pippin thought he wouldn't be able to bear more pain the orc who had been just watching started whipping him. The crack of the whip made Merry jump everytime it hit Pippin's flesh, leaving red marks in the fair skin of his back. Pippin's cries of pain tormented Merry, who was weeping uncontrollably.

"Pippin!! Piiiip! Oh, no, no, please... Pippin!!! Stop! Stop that, for pity's sake!! Pippin!" Merry wanted to stop that outrage, to hold Pippin in his arms, to comfort him... but he couldn't; he was tied. The only thing he could do was seeing his beloved Pippin being tortured with no mercy.

The orc who was raping Pippin came at last and he took out his cock from Pippin's body, releasing him. The one who was whipping him stopped and Pippin was left senseless on the floor. Merry cried and cried until he had no more tears to spill.

* * *

Long time passed. Pippin regained conciousness and he felt the pain again. He started to cry; tears rolled down his bruised cheeks. Merry spoke to him and Pippin didn't seem to hear his words. But he did. Merry was telling him to be strong, to resist; Aragorn and the others would rescue them and they would go back to the Shire. Merry was telling him how much he loved him... Pippin stretched his fingers, as if he wanted to touch Merry, who was asking him to speak. Pippin moved his lips, forming Merry's name but he couldn't utter a single word. The pain. The agonizing pain... Pippin couldn't be strong. He closed his swollen eyes and heard Merry crying. He wanted to tell Merry not to cry for him. He wanted to tell him he loved him too but he blacked out again, unable to bear the pain.

* * *

An orc entered the room where the two hobbits were kept prisoners. He had a pair of bowls with some kind of mush inside. First of all he went to Merry and made him eat and then he went to Pippin.

"Eat!" he said introducing a spoon full of mush into his mouth.

Even eating was painful for Pippin; his lips were swollen, full of injuries and both the corners of his mouth were bruised but the orc didn't care about it. He forced him to eat and when Pippin couldn't eat one more spoonful he left.

* * *

Hours later they went back. Two orcs and Saruman. One of the orcs had a tough stick in his hand and he started hitting Pippin's buttocks with it. His flesh became red and soon it would be black; both his buttocks would be black and purple due to the brutal blows. When the first orc stopped hitting him the other orc turned him round with his foot and he knelt with a leg on either side of Pippin. The former held his arms.

"You're a very cute thing," he said "Stop crying!! I'm not going to get into your lovely ass... I'll leave that for another day. Today I have other plans for you."

And he pinched and twisted his left nipple. Pippin cried out and squirmed with pain. The orc scratched the sensitive nub with his nail and a small river of blood ran down Pippin's side. The barbarous creature bit the right one and his hand went down Pippin's body to grasp the tormented hobbit's penis. He squeezed it brutally, he scratched it. Pippin yelled of pain, piercing Merry's head.

"Stop torturing him!! Please!" Merry begged Saruman "Please!! Do what you want with me but let him go!! Don't torture him!" Merry would have got down on his knees at Saruman's feet if he hadn't been tied with those ropes.

"It is not negotiable," replied Saruman calmly.

In that moment the orc was rubbing and squeezing cruelly Pippin's penis, his velvety sack, making him cry out in agony. With the other hand he was stroking his own erect cock.

"We haven't got the Ring!! We haven't got it!!" shouted Merry.

"I know," said Saruman.

"Then why? Why are you doing that to him? Why this torment?" asked Merry with his pale cheeks soaked in tears. Pippin's yells were freezing his blood.

"Why? For pleasure!"

"Please, Saruman... I beg you, stop torturing him! I beg you... Oh, Saruman, please... Please!"

The orc ejaculated, staining Pippin's belly with his semen. The young hobbit squirmed as if the orc's essence burnt him. The orc stopped tormenting him and he let go of his abused genitals to go away with the other orc. Saruman smiled at Merry.

"Look at him," he said "He's full of blood and orc semen, full of lashes and terrible bruises. Tortured and raped. And why? Because you thought you could do something against Sauron. Against me. What a pretentiousness! Two simple halflings!"

"He's only a boy," said Merry.

"That makes it more exciting. Poor little creature! He can't even imagine how much he still has to suffer before dying!"

Saruman turned away and left. Merry tried to free himself from the ropes once more but it was impossible.

"Pippin! Oh, my dear Pippin...! Can you hear me, Pip? I'm with you, love. I can't embrace you, but I'm with you... Always, Pip..."

Merry started to cry. Pippin heard him. Merry was there. Seeing everything they did to him. Crying out his name when he was being atrociously raped and tortured. Pippin wept in silence, imagining he was in Merry's strong and loving arms, feeling the warmth of his body, his hands caressing him, his lips kissing him... he fell asleep and he could forget his suffering and his pain in his sleep.

* * *

The next time they broke him. A party of orcs. Fifteen, counted Merry. Fifteen orcs to torture one hobbit. They beat him. They whipped him. They even burnt him with an extinguished torch, still hot. The burns weren't serious; they wouldn't leave scars but the pain they inflicted was terrible. Pippin blacked out but the orcs didn't allow him to take refuge in unconsciousness: they threw cold water into his face and he came round. Then one of the orcs invaded his body, piercing him brutally while another one pushed into his mouth, choking him with his cock.

"Suck, little beast," he said "You're going to swallow everything; you have a lot of orc milk to drink today."

He came, spilling his hot liquid in Pippin's mouth. The orc behind him was thrusting into him, making him bleed, hurting him until he had an orgasm and went out of him. But then a second orc took his place. And a third... They forced him tirelessly, savagely, causing him an excruciating pain, tearing his body.

"Kill me..." begged Pippin with a last effort "Oh, please, kill me..."

One of the orcs laughed.

"Kill you?" he said "But the fun has just begun!"

And he introduced his hard cock into Pippin's mouth. Merry cried for mercy. He cried and cried, calling Pippin until he lost his voice. The orcs raped Pippin again and again. One after the other. They only left him when they saw he was unconscious. They would have made him come round again to continue; they would have tortured him to death but Saruman had forbidden it, and he was right. A dead hobbit wouldn't be so useful. There was the other one, the one who was tied, but Saruman didn't want them to touch him. What Saruman wanted was make him see what they did with the smaller hobbit. That was going to be his torment.

* * *

Time later Merry heard footsteps approaching the room where he and Pippin were kept. His eyes filled with tears again. Were they going to continue torturing Pippin? The door opened and Merry thought he was dreaming. Aragorn! And Legolas and Gimli were with him! Aragorn and Gimli went to free Merry and Legolas run to Pippin. He cut the rope around his neck and he stroked the hobbit's hair. Legolas took a handkerchief and cleaned Pippin's face. His cheeks, chin and mouth were full of semen. So were his buttocks and thighs. Semen and blood. What an atrocity, thought Legolas choking back his tears, what a savage deed! He took the hobbit in his arms and then Pippin regained consciousness. He could hardly open his bruised and swollen eyes but when he realised somebody had taken him he groaned in fear and tried to pull away from Legolas.

"Don't be afraid," the elf told him with his clear voice "It's me, Legolas." And then he spoke to him in elvish. Pippin didn't understand him but his words were soothing.

Legolas was going to wrap him with his cloak; he couldn't wash his body there but before he could do it Merry had knelt opposite him, beside Pippin.

"Pippin!!"

Legolas left Pippin in Merry's arms; they needed each other. Merry cried seeing Pippin's tortured body. His beautiful face was disfigured because of the bruises. His eyes and his lips were swollen. His full body was covered with burns and lashes and bruises and scratches...

"Pippin..." whispered Merry kissing his brow, rocking him.

"We must go, Merry," said Aragorn with a hand on the hobbit's shoulder "We have to leave this horrible place."

Merry nodded. Legolas wrapped Pippin with his cloak and Aragorn took him in his arms. Pippin tried to offer resistance; he couldn't bear being touched but he was so weak...

"Pip, it's Strider," Merry told him "He won't do you any harm. He's come to rescue us, with Gimli and Legolas... Let him carry you, Pip."

Then Pippin stood still and Aragorn offered a sad smile to Merry.

"Come here, little one," Legolas told Merry "I'll carry you on my back."

They left the tower. Once outside Merry saw huge trees moving. They were alive!

"They're Ents," explained Gimli, seeing what Merry was looking at "They've finished with the orcs. Saruman will be kept prisoner in his own tower. We should kill him for what he's done with you two!"

Gandalf joined them. His eyes filled with sadness when he saw the hobbit Aragorn had in his arms. The cloak wrapping him was stained with blood. He caressed Pippin's black and blue cheek and then he knelt facing Merry and stroke his curls.

"We'll bathe him as soon as we find a stream with pure water and then we'll take you to a safe place. He'll recover," said Gandalf "But how are _you_ , Merry?"

Merry burst into tears and the wizard embraced him.

"They've tortured him! They've raped him, Gandalf! Over and over again," sobbed Merry "Lots of orcs... and he shouted, he cried out with pain... and I begged them to stop but... it was useless. They enjoyed hurting him... Oh, Gandalf, all the things they've done to him! All those terrible things!"

"He will recover," repeated Gandalf and let him cry on his shoulder. Both of them had been tortured. In different ways. Merry would need Pippin as much as Pippin needed Merry.

Legolas went to tell them he had found a stream in the forest where they could bathe Pippin. Aragorn took him in his arms again and Legolas led them to the little river. It wasn't deep and the water wasn't very cold for the sun was shining, warming it. Aragorn laid Pippin on the grass next to the stream.

"Let me do it," said Merry "Let me bathe him."

Aragorn nodded. If there was someone who could touch Pippin it was Merry. The little hobbit wouldn't let anybody but Merry touch him.Aragorn took off his cloak and he gave it to Merry.

"Wrap him with my cloak when you finish," he said "This one is dirty. And if you need some help just call us."

"I will."

Aragorn and the others left the two hobbits alone and they went to sit down under the trees, near them. There they would decide what to do.

Merry soaked a cloth in the clear water and began to clean Pippin's body. His face, wiping his bloodstained nostrils and lips, erasing every trace of semen. His neck, where the rope tying him had burnt his skin. His chest, cleaning the scratches and the burns. His nipples, bitten and scratched. Bruised. Tortured. Pippin groaned when the cloth touched them.

"I'm sorry," said Merry, trying not to cry "I don't want to hurt you but I have to clean them. When I finish you'll feel better."

Merry didn't believe his own words. How was he going to feel better? But he had said it to comfort Pippin. Merry continued cleaning his belly, eliminating the orc semen staining him. His arms and hands and fingers, covered with contusions. His penis and his pouch, irritated and with some scratches. Pippin squirmed with pain once more. Merry stroked his curls, feeling his Pippin's suffering.

"Pippin..." he said in a low voice "My dear Pip... I'm with you. I won't let anybody hurt you. Everything finished. Now I'll take care of you, my love."

Merry continued bathing his legs, full of blood, and his feet. Then he turned him round slowly, carefully not to hurt him. Merry bit his lips to hold back his tears and he began cleaning his lacerated back, full of lashes and his buttocks, terribly bruised. Merry made the blood disappear together with all that semen which was contaminating his fair skin. They had ripped his rectum forcing him, raping him savagely. Merry couldn't see them but he knew there were injuries inside him. When he finished he stroked Pippin's hair, his cheek, his arm. Then he wrapped him with Aragorn's cloak and held him in his arms.

"Pip... Oh, Pip!" Merry was distressed. The only sign of life he could see in Pippin was his breathing "I love you, do you hear me? I love you, Pip." And he started to cry, with his cheek on Pippin's head.

* * *

The two hobbits were taken to Rohan. Now Edoras was a safe place and Merry and Pippin would be protected. Merry rode with Aragorn and Gandalf took Pippin. Legolas and Gimli rode together, as usual. They left them to Jasna, a healer. She knew a lot of things about herbs and she had remedies for almost everything. She would take care of the hobbits, as if they were her children. Aragorn put Pippin to bed and Merry tucked him up.

"Try to sleep, Pip,"whispered Merry "It will be good for you."

Soon after Pippin was sleeping and Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli left.

"Look after him, little one," Aragorn told Merry before departing "Jasna can heal the injuries of his body but those which are invisible... only your love can heal them."

Merry nodded and they bid farewell. Merry saw them riding away and then he went back to Pippin's bedroom. Jasna was putting some herb paste on Pippin's burns and injuries and after that she moistened his burst lips with a greenish liquid. Merry supposed it had been made with herbs, like the paste.

"They have shred him," said Jasna "Poor little one!" She turned to Merry "Now let me see your wrists and your ankles." She examined Merry's wrists and ankles and after rubbing them with a white oinment she wrapped them with bandages. The ropes the orcs had tied him with had caused him some injuries. "Ready. Let's go to the kitchen; you have to eat something."

"I'm got hungry," said Merry.

Jasna looked at the hobbit with affection.

"No, I suppose you aren't, but you have to eat. How are you going to help your friend? Starving? When he wakes up we'll have to give him something to eat, too."

Merry ate the meat stew Jasna had cooked. It was very good and in other circumstances he would have enjoyed the meal but... Jasna saw tears dancing in Merry's eyes and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I know what you've gone through," she said "Gandalf has told me. But you have to be strong... for both of you because he can't. Not after what they've done to him."

Suddenly Pippin started to shout and Jasna and Merry went running to his bedroom. He was tossing and turning in the middle of a nightmare and as soon as Merry touched him to calm him down he woke up and tried to get rid of the hands touching him.

"Pippin, it's me! It's Merry! Your Merry, Pip... Stand still! Pip!"

But Pippin was terrified. They were going to continue raping him, perforating his body, tearing him, making him swallow the nauseating sticky liquid which filled his mouth every time one orc came in it. Unable to bear the thought of it he vomited. There was nothing in his empty stomach, apart from semen and his own fluids. Merry cleaned his mouth with a towel.

"It's all right, love. Nobody will harm you. Nobody will touch you. I'm here, Pip. I'm going to be with you all the time," said Merry stroking his hair, damp with cold sweat around his face. Then he kissed his brow and took Pippin's hand in his, still caressing his curls. Pippin quieted down.

"I have to change the cloth," Jasna told Merry, referring to the cloth she had put between Pippin's buttocks to absorb the blood "But if I touch him right there he'll panic."

" _I_ will do it," said Merry "I think he'll let me." Then Merry spoke to Pippin "I'm going to touch you, Pip. You were bleeding and you have a cloth. I have to change it."

Pippin didn't move. He just didn't react but when Merry's fingers touched the internal part of his buttocks Pippin stiffened and groaned in anguish.

"Sssh. It's me, Pip. Don't be afraid; it's me," said Merry.

Merry removed the blood-stained cloth and put a clean one. Jasna said she was going to the kitchen to bring something for Pippin to eat and in the meanwhile Merry cleaned the floor, where Pippin had vomited. Jasna frowned when she came back with a bowl of soup and she saw Merry had been cleaning.

"You don't have to do that," she scolded him in a maternal tone "The only thing you have to do is to look after your friend, leave the rest for me, little one."

They put another pillow behind Pippin's back to give him the soup but when Merry was going to give him a spoonful Pippin didn't open his mouth.

"Pippin... You have to eat, Pip, you have to recuperate," said Merry "Please, my dearest. Please."

Pippin started to eat. Merry gave him the soup little by little, thinking for one moment his stomach wouldn't retain it but it did. Then Jasna brought custard but Pippin only ate half the plate. Finally they gave him a brew.

"Drink this, Pip," said Merry, putting the glass to his lips "It will relieve your pain. Jasna has prepared it with herbs."

Pippin drank it slowly. When he finished Merry caressed one of his bruised cheeks very carefully. Then he embraced him and to Jasna's surprise, he started to sing a lullaby with his sweet and clear voice. It was about a child who was rocked by the moon while he played with the stars and when he fell asleep the birds put him to bed. The next morning the sun kissed his brow and the birds sang to wake him up. When Merry finished singing Pippin was sleeping in his arms. Merry kissed his head and his brow and laid him down.

"He's more than a friend for you, isn't he?" said Jasna.

Merry nodded.

"He's my life. He's everything for me," said Merry "I love him so much... We were thinking about going to live together when all this started... Elrond was right. We should have never formed part of the Fellowship... we did it for love to Frodo... We wanted to go with him and now, when I see Pippin, I regret not having listened to Elrond... Frodo had Sam and the others... I should have protected Pippin. I should have imagined the dangers..."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," replied Jasna "You are not to blame for this."

"He's so young... He was always cheerful, always smiling... and now his eyes are unfocused, lost... and he doesn't even speak to me... He doesn't speak..."

"He's shocked," said Jasna "You have to be patient with him. He needs time to get over it. He needs you, Merry; he relies on you. He's fallen asleep in your arms. He lets you embrace him, touch him... Nobody else could do it, little one. Nobody."

Jasna stroked his hair and left him alone with Pippin and his thoughts.

* * *

Merry didn't go away from Pippin. He didn't even go to sleep; he wanted to be there, watching over him, taking his hand, cleaning his injuries. Everytime Pippin woke up after a terrifying nightmare Merry would embrace him and speak to him softly and Pippin would calm down. Sometimes Merry sang in a low voice. Merry was always speaking to him but Pippin didn't have any reaction. Jasna let Merry take care of Pippin day and night, although she was keeping an eye on both the hobbits. It was good for Merry: looking after Pippin was a therapy for him but after three days Jasna told him he had to sleep. His short naps weren't enough.

"I don't want to leave him alone. I know you look after him like his own mother would, but..." said Merry.

"I'm not telling you to leave him alone," Jasna interrupted kindly "This bed is big enough for two hobbits; you can sleep with him. You'll be there if he wakes up." She gave Merry a nightshirt "This was my son's... He used to wear it when he was a child; I think it will fit you good."

Merry took off his clothes and put on the nightshirt. Then he went to bed and lay beside Pippin. He took his hand and he fell asleep before he could even realise.

Pippin woke up. The first thing he saw was Merry by his side, sleeping. Merry... He had cried so much... he still cried sometimes. Merry was always beside him, speaking to him, singing to him and telling him stories, giving him all his love. Merry's hands had caressed him tenderly. Merry had given him to eat and drink. Merry's voice was a balm for his pain. Merry... Now he was there, sleeping on his side, facing him. Pippin nestled up to him, leaning his head on Merry's chest. He fall asleep again to the sound of Merry's heartbeats, with a piece of Merry's nightshirt front in his left hand. That night Pippin didn't wake up terrified by his nightmares.

The next morning, when Merry woke up he felt a bulk against him. It was Pippin. He had sought his protection during the night and he was sleeping peacefully, sheltered against him. Merry felt moved. That had been Pippin's first reaction. Merry kissed his head and put his right arm around Pippin's waist, feeling the smoothness of his skin, his nakedness. Merry didn't move not to wake him up. Jasna went into the bedroom to see how the hobbits were.

"Good morning," she whispered "Is he sleeping?"

"Yes," answered Merry with another whisper "Look at him, Jasna. He's so quiet..."

Jasna smiled when she saw Pippin clutching Merry's nightshirt in his relaxed fist - as if he didn't want to let him go - and using Merry's chest as a pillow. She caressed his hair.

"It's been his first night without nightmares," she said. She had been awake all night long to take care of the two hobbits "I think he's beginning to get over it."

Time later Pippin began to stir. When he opened his eyes he saw Merry beside him, wrapping him in his arms. He looked up to see if he was awake and his glance met Merry's sparkling grey-blue eyes, looking at him, showing all the love Merry had in his heart.

"Merry..." muttered Pippin.

Merry's eyes widened and a smile lighted his face. Pippin had spoken at last! After three days in which he had been totally mute he had spoken. And his green eyes were looking at him, they weren't lost or unfocused any more.

"Pippin! Oh, Pip!" he exclaimed. He would have hugged him but he couldn't do that without hurting him, so instead of that he caressed his bruised cheek "My dear Pippin... my love..."

Merry's eyes blurred with tears of joy and alleviation. Pippin saw them and he touched Merry's cheek with his fingertips.

"Don't cry, Merry," he asked "Don't cry..."

"I'm so happy, Pip... I was so worried for you..."

Pippin's eyes and lips weren't so swollen and Merry kissed his lips tenderly, softly. It was like the touch of a feather.

"Merry... Merry..." Pippin hid his face in the curve of Merry's neck.

"I love you, Pippin. I love you," said Merry, tangling his fingers in Pippin's curls.

* * *

"Jasna, he speaks!!" exclaimed Merry when he went into the kitchen to have something for breakfast "He speaks! And he looks at me, he... he moves. He's in pain but he's better and... Oh, Jasna!"

The woman smiled seeing Merry practically jumping with joy.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said.

She filled two bowls with porridge, one for each hobbit and she prepared the brew they always gave to Pippin to relieve his pain. Merry had breakfast in the bedroom with Pippin. The young hobbit wasn't very hungry but he had to eat... for Merry. This time he ate on his own and then Jasna gave him the brew. When Pippin finished drinking it she took the glass and the two bowls and went back to the kitchen, leaving the hobbits alone. Merry took care of Pippin's injuries, as Jasna had showed him to do. When he changed the cloth Pippin had between his buttocks he saw there wasn't as much blood as he had found at first.

"I'm not an expert," said Merry "but I think these injuries are beginning to heal."

He covered Pippin with the bed clothes and sat down by his side.

"I told them to kill me," said Pippin after a moment in silence "You saw what they did... I only wanted to die to stop feeling pain..." Pippin burst into tears "I knew you were there and I wanted to tell you not to cry but I couldn't. They used me, Merry... They used me in all the possible ways..."

Merry embraced him and let him cry; he needed to cry.

"I'm so dirty now, Merry," sobbed Pippin "They filled me with their filth... again and again..."

"Don't say that, Pip. You aren't dirty. All that filth is gone; there isn't a single drop in your body," Merry told him "There is nothing purer than you, love. Nothing. What they did to you was terrible but it's over." Merry kissed his head and began to stroke his soft hair "You have to get over it, Pippin."

"I won't be able..."

"You will. You're stronger than you think. And I'll be with you, Pip. All the time. We'll get over it together; I'll help you forget."

"I love you, Merry," said Pippin. He knew Merry had suffered a lot. Merry hadn't been physically tortured but he had seen what the orcs had done with him. That had been his torment.

"I love you too, Pip," Merry whispered. He closed his eyes, feeling Pippin's naked body against his, feeling Pippin's breath, his heartbeats... His body was shaking due to his sobs and Merry rocked him "My adorable Pippin... so sweet... so lovely..."

When Pippin calmed down and stopped sobbing Merry cupped his face and kissed his tears away. He kissed his brow and his cheeks and his nose and lips. He caressed his bruised face with tremulous fingers. Pippin sniffed and Merry wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

"Merry!" protested Pippin.

"Sssshhh. Let me pamper you a little bit," said Merry.

He held Pippin in his arms. Merry had thought he was going to lose him. He had thought that the orcs would kill him, that they would go too far torturing him and Pippin would die. Pippin's cries of agony still echoed in Merry's mind. Merry could still see Pippin covered with blood, being savagely raped. He could still see the semen running down the corners of Pippin's mouth, the semen he didn't swallow or he just vomited or spat. Now he was there, with his head and his left hand on Merry's chest. Merry caressed his bare arm and his smooth side tenderly.

"You're so smooth..." said Merry "It's like caressing the petals of a flower."

Pippin looked up. Merry was smiling at him and Pippin saw so much love in his glance that tears began to shine in the young hobbit's green eyes.

"No, no more tears," said Merry "Your eyes are too beautiful to be crying all the time. I'll tell you a story, would you like that?" Pippin nodded and Merry continued speaking "Jasna lent me some books to read while you were sleeping and some of the stories are great!"

And Merry started to tell him a story, cuddling him. Pippin listened to him spellbound; Merry was very good at telling stories and Pippin could forget all the horrors he had gone through for a time.

* * *

Days later later Pippin's bruises and injuries began to dissapear without leaving marks. He stopped bleeding and the cloth between his buttocks was no longer necessary. At the beginning walking was a little painful for him but Merry would help him holding him by his waist and placing Pippin's arm around his shoulders. He was very thin but thanks to Jasna's care - and food - he soon gained weight.

After nearly two months Pippin was fully recovered and his smile had returned to his pretty face. Merry was happy for it. He was so beautiful, thought Merry. That afternoon the sunlight was bathing him. He was sitting in the garden doing nothing but looking at the lazy clouds in the sky. His eyes were shining anew. Eyes which caressed Merry when he went out to be by his side.

"Hey, Merry, sit down here with me!" said Pippin patting the grass.

Merry sat down and Pippin snuggled up to him. Merry wrapped him in his arms and without saying a word kissed his lips. Merry's hands played in Pippin's sides, his tongue in his pointed ears and suddenly Pippin burst out laughing.

"Merry, you're tickling me!!" he exclaimed.

"Do you hear that?" asked Merry.

"What?" inquired cheerful Pippin.

"The sound of your laughter. You're laughing, Pip."

"Merry..."

They kissed. Merry savoured Pippin's lips and then he licked them, asking permission to enter his intoxicating mouth, to drink his heady nectar. He explored his mouth, he tasted it and then Pippin's tongue met his and they twisted. Merry caressed Pippin's back, his nape and the young hobbit groaned into Merry's mouth. Merry broke the kiss and continued kissing and nibbling Pippin's neck. Pippin took Merry's shirt out of his breeches and his hands slipped under it to caress Merry's back. Merry stopped kissing him.

"Wait," he said holding Pippin's arms so that he couldn't continue caressing him "Wait, Pip. We're in the garden."

"Let's go inside, then," said Pippin.

"Are you sure?" asked Merry looking into Pippin's green eyes "I mean... I don't want to hurt you."

"You've never hurt me before. It was never painful with you. Make me forget, Merry. Make me forget what they did. I need to know I can still feel pleasure. I need to feel you insise me again..."

"My dear Pip..."

Once in the bedroom Merry kissed Pippin deeply in his mouth. Merry felt an ardent need for Pippin but he restrained himself; it had to be slow... Merry unbuttoned Pippin's shirt little by little, stopping to kiss his neck, his throat. When there were no more buttons to undo Merry put his arms around Pippin's waist and kissed his lips, teasing him. Pippin's shirt fell off his shoulders and Merry removed it. He caressed his back slowly. Pippin sighed. His breathing was heavy and so was Merry's. Pippin kissed Merry's neck and his hands tangled in his golden hair when Merry covered his mouth in a long and passionate kiss.

"Lie down on the bed," said Merry breathless "You're going to touch the sky with your hands."

"Let me undress you first," whispered Pippin "Oh, Merry..." he groaned when Merry brushed his left nipple slightly.

Soon Merry's shirt was on the floor and Pippin started to stroke his torso, feeling Merry's muscles under his palms. Merry pushed Pippin gently to the bed and he made him lie on it. Merry kissed his chest and went down to his flat belly. He kissed it, he licked it, he played with his navel and then he went up again. Merry kissed Pippin's right nipple, which hardened with the contact of his lips and it got even harder when Merry touched it with his tongue. Merry licked the sensitive button while he brushed the other one with his fingers. His left hand was caressing Pippin's smooth belly. Pippin groaned and his back arched. Then Merry sucked his nipple and Pippin groaned louder.

"Come here, love," said Merry taking him in his arms.

"Merry..." muttered Pippin.

Merry's hands were on his back and his mouth was working on his left nipple. Pippin tilted his head back. Merry was erasing with his hands, his mouth and his body all the invisible scars the suffered torments had left in Pippin's body. Sensuality and eroticism were substituting torture and this time Pippin was groaning in pleasure and not in pain. He was stroking Merry's chest.

"Now... it's my turn..." he said pushing Merry.

Merry felt Pippin's hard nipples brushing his body, his hands caressing him, his mouth exploring him... Merry moaned and squirmed under Pippin. His hard member was brushing Pippin's and the contact was so exciting... even if they were still wearing their breeches.

"Pip... Oh, Pip..." he groaned.

Pippin caressed Merry's groin and his fingers began to undo the buttons of Merry's breeches blindly, for he was licking Merry's flat belly, his hard nipples. He was sucking one of them when his hand touched Merry's penis. It was a light caress but Merry jerked with a moan.

"Take off your breeches," asked Pippin out of breath "Oh, Merry, take them off."

"I can't," said Merry "You're on top of me and you have me pressed against the bed."

Pippin rolled over onto his back and Merry pulled out his breeches with his feet. Then he knelt beside Pippin. What he really wanted was to take off Pippin's breeches and make love to him with no more prenimilary games for both of them were ready... but they would have to wait. Merry started to caress Pippin's toes. He kissed and licked every one of them and he stroked the plant of his feet, the hair covering them with his fingers. Pippin was squirming, half groaning, half laughing. Merry knew he was tickling him. Then he stopped and removed Pippin's breeches. Slowly. Very slowly... He undid the buttons one by one, stopping to kiss his belly. Pippin was panting and gasping.

"Oh, Merry... You're teasing me! Stop teasing me... Oh, Merry, please..." he whimpered.

Merry threw Pippin's breeches to the floor and kissed him. Their hungry tongues met once more. Pippin felt Merry's naked body against him, skin against skin. He groaned and his back arched in need, rubbing his erect member against Merry's. Pippin's fingers buried in Merry's back, asking for more. Merry took Pippin's penis in his hand and he started to stroke it with deliberate slowness. He caressed the wet head, making Pippin squirm with devastating pleasure. Then Pippin made Merry roll over and he took his swollen member into his mouth. He licked it and sucked it. It was so good... It tasted so good. Merry was groaning: Pippin's mouth, his wet tongue moving around his penis was driving him mad. Suddenly Pippin stopped and went up to kiss Merry's jawline, to brush his nipples with his fingers. Merry stroked Pippin's rounded buttocks. They had been black and blue until some days ago but now they were fair and smooth, firm and provoking. Pippin moaned when Merry's fingers touched his entrance. Now it was the moment. Pippin was ready... and so was Merry, who took a pillow and put it under Pippin's stomach so that he could be comfortable. Then Merry penetrated him very carefully, ready to stop at the firt sign of pain but nothing happened. Merry's member was lubricated in his own prefluid, it was dripping and it went into Pippin's place easily. Pippin moaned in ecstasy when Merry reached his point, sending waves of uncontrollable pleasure to all his body. Merry was thrusting into him, caressing the most intimate place of his body with his penis. His hands were caressing Pippin's hips, his member, his smooth sack. Both of them were groaning loudly and finally Merry reached the climax, filling Pippin with his hot seed. Pippin was squirming under him; he would come in any moment and Merry turned him round to take his throbbing member into his mouth. He licked it and he sucked the tip, while he caressed Pippin's thights, his groin. Pippin's hands were tangled in his hair, pulling it but without hurting him. He was panting, crying out his name, goaning loudly until he came. Merry drank the milky liquid and then he kissed Pippin's penis tenderly.

"You taste so good..." he muttered.

Pippin's fingers let go of his curls and Merry went up, stopping to kiss his belly, his chest, his neck, his ears... His cheeks were blushed and he was still getting his breath back. Merry caressed his right cheek with one finger.

"Merry... Oh, Merry... How beautiful you are!" said Pippin.

"My lovely Pip, my sweet little thing..." murmured Merry and he kissed him "I love you," he said against Pippin's lips.

"I love you too, Merry. I love you very much..."

Merry took him in his arms and stroked his curls. Pippin's fingers were caressing Merry's chest. Minutes later Pippin began to be sleepy. Merry saw his eyelids closing and he took the pillow to put it in its place so that they could sleep comfortably. Both of them were exhausted after their lovemaking.

"Merry..." called a drowsy Pippin "When will we go back to the Shire? I like being here with Jasna but... I think I'm a little bit homesick."

"Gandalf said that when everything finishes they'll come for us. I hope Frodo is fine. I hope he arrives at Mount Doom and destroys the damned Ring."

"He'll be fine. Sam's with him. That's what Strider told you, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Pippin had closed his eyes and Merry pulled up the sheet and the blanket to cover Pippin and himself. Merry couldn't help kissing Pippin's shoulder.

"Hhmmm?" murmured Pippin with his eyes closed.

"Ssshhh. Sleep."

* * *

When Jasna returned the house was in silence. It was strange not to hear the hobbits' cheerful voices. She supposed they had gone out for a walk but when she passed by their bedroom she saw them in bed, sleeping soundly in each other's arms. They had left the door open and she could see their clothes on the floor, in a mess. Jasna smiled fondly, seeing what had happened. Merry had healed Pippin at last. With his love, with his patience, with his words... and that afternoon with his body. Jasna closed the door slowly and let them sleep.

**FIN**


End file.
